


刘昊然失踪事件

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 刘昊然失踪了。





	刘昊然失踪事件

吴磊回到家的时候已经是凌晨两三点了，他整个人累得要命，无精打采地给姐姐发微信报了平安，伸手去推密码锁的翻盖的时候差点一脚踩上某个不明物体，他吓了一跳，低头一看，居然，居然是一只柴犬——

 

柴犬本来趴在地毯上睡得正香，差点踩到被吓醒以后抬头看见是吴磊，立刻无比热情地扑上来，本来想往他身上扑，受限于体型最后只能咬住吴磊的裤脚，汪汪汪一阵叫的无比热情，仿佛看见了亲人。

 

吴磊看见咬着自己裤脚的柴犬酷似某人的脸，触狗生情，差点掉下泪来。

 

“你是谁家的狗啊，怎么跑到这来了，”吴磊蹲下来挠了挠柴犬的后颈，柴柴很受用地“汪！”了一声，无比配合地拿脑袋去蹭吴磊的手掌，吴磊露出了这一天来的第一个笑容，“你在等我吗？”

 

吴磊从前没在小区里见过这只柴犬，不过他在家的时间也并不多，更不可能大摇大摆肆无忌惮地在小区里到处乱走。他想了想，大概是附近谁家的狗走丢了，明天再去物业中心问问吧，于是便伸手把狗抱了起来，“那你就先跟我回家吧。”

他怀里的柴看着对这个决定很是满意，汪汪叫了两声，乖乖趴在吴磊怀里跟他进了门。

 

——这是刘昊然失踪，正式立案的第十二个小时。

 

 

吴磊进门以后把怀里的狗在沙发上放下，自己走到玄关换了拖鞋以后又走回来，“你饿不饿？要不要我给你准备点吃的？”

柴犬热切地汪汪了两声，并不大的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，充满希冀地望着面前的人。

 

吴磊在储藏柜里翻三郎剩下的狗粮的时候，柴就蹲在沙发上环顾公寓里的陈设。和他上次来的时候相比，并没有太大的变化，虽然距离他上一次拜访这里已经过去了很长一段时间——半年前，一年前，还是两年前？他记不清了。他很满意地看到，吴磊二十岁生日的时候他送给吴磊的那个小狗雕塑被吴磊放在了客厅最显眼的位置——他上一次来到这里，还是以人的身份——那时候他还是刘昊然。

 

准确的说，三十六个小时前，他都还是刘昊然。

 

至于他怎么变成了这个样子——他觉得简直是老天爷跟他开的巨大玩笑。是，确实有很多人说他像柴犬没错，他自己确实也迫不得已地盖章承认了没错——天知道在此之前他一直觉得自己像的是金毛，对，就像吴磊养的那只三郎一样，英姿飒爽高大威猛又不失憨厚风趣——他承认了，不代表他真的想变成柴吧？？？也不代表他的粉丝真的想看他变成柴？？吧。

 

如果真的是上天的玩笑，刘昊然觉得一点也不好笑。

 

这个时候吴磊端着装着狗罐头过来了，打断了他伤感的回忆。吴磊把手里的狗盆放到地上，像是在等着他从沙发上下来，“好了，来吃吧。”

 

这是什么玩意啊？？？

 

刘昊然无比嫌弃地用狗爪把狗盆往旁边一推，自以为摆出一脸不满地对吴磊说：“汪汪汪汪。”（不要这个）

吴磊困惑地歪头看他，伸手撸了一把狗头，“你不是说饿了吗？”他又自言自语地说，“没道理啊，这可是三郎最喜欢的罐头，难道你们柴犬和金毛的口味不一样吗？”

 

“……汪汪汪汪汪。”（我要喝可乐）

刘昊然真的很思念可乐，但是为了控制体重，他已经很久没有喝过这一类含糖量高的吓人的碳酸饮料了。他现在变成了柴——他想到微信大受欢迎的，所有他工作室的工作人员都很喜欢使用的那套小肥柴表情包——就算胖一点应该也是很可爱的吧，他悲愤的同时又有点欣慰。

 

吴磊显然是没领会他的意思，等了一会儿，看刘昊然没有要下嘴的意思，就弯身把盆拿走了，“好吧，你不饿就不吃了，那就去睡觉吧。”

 

我和心上人真的是一点默契都没有啊。刘昊然饥肠辘辘地被吴磊拎进三郎从前的小窝里的时候，心里满是失恋般的惆怅和伤感。

 

刘昊然努力地企图入睡，毕竟他真的已经很累了——他从发现自己变成狗，到用尽办法找到吴磊公寓门口（他现在腿短，还不能坐车，真的真的是走了很久）并等他回家等了整整八个小时，到现在——他已经筋疲力尽。但是这个地方……狗味真的也太重了。三郎看着干干净净一只狗，平时到底多长时间不洗澡啊？

 

他抬起前爪推开吴磊的房门，发现吴磊也还没有睡。房间里开着床头的灯，光线昏暗，吴磊大概是刚刚洗过澡，裸着上身裹在被子里，一脸凝重地盯着手机屏幕。刘昊然动作敏捷地跳上吴磊的床，对方有点惊讶地看着他，“你怎么跑到这里来了。”有一瞬间刘昊然担心吴磊会把他提回那个狗窝（真的是狗窝，不是修辞）去，但他只是伸手把他抱了过去，“你也睡不着吗？”

 

也？

 

刘昊然趴在吴磊怀里瞄了一眼手机屏幕，上面显示的全部都是自己的失踪新闻——大家应该都急疯了吧，他的父母，家人，朋友，还有粉丝——这时候吴磊又沉沉地叹了口气。

 

吴磊是不是也在担心自己？

他忽然，居然有点开心。

 

刘昊然想了想，抬起一只前爪按在屏幕上显示的自己的照片上，又抬头对着吴磊汪了一声，不抱什么希望地企图让吴磊明白眼前来路不明的狗就是他的好朋友，现在全世界都在寻找的失踪的刘昊然——吴磊果然是聪明过人，一下子就发现了两者间的联系：“连你也觉得你们长得很像吗？”

 

“……”

……我们是真的没有默契吧。

 

吴磊伸手关了床头的灯，刘昊然赶忙钻进被子里，吴磊看着窝在自己怀里的狗子，有点无奈地笑了笑，“你是哪家的狗，怎么这么黏人啊。”

他本来以为自己会失眠——就像昨晚刚刚传出那人失踪的消息的时候那样，他整夜地睡不着，一遍遍地拨那个号码，拿着手机坐到天亮。然而怀里抱着手感柔软的柴犬，他竟然很快地陷入了睡眠。

 

刘昊然看着吴磊的睡颜，抬起头小心翼翼地拿自己圆圆的鼻头蹭了蹭吴磊的下巴。

他在心里偷偷说了晚安，然后也趴在吴磊怀里安稳地睡去。

 

 

吴磊看着四仰八叉地睡在自己床上的柴犬有点头疼，他一早去物业中心问了，都说这附近没听说有家里丢了狗的，居委会也说没有人在找他描述的那只狗，最后说如果有人来问会通知他的，这段时间如果可以的话就麻烦吴磊先帮忙养着，“或者我们问问有没有其他人家愿意收养的。”对方也知道他是个明星，于是热心地这样提出建议。

吴磊想了想，说：“算了，不用了，我先养着吧，反正我最近闲着也是闲着。”

 

他最近确实是闲着——吴磊和他姐打电话的时候刘昊然正趴在他腿上无精打采地舔着吴磊给他新买的狗罐头——吴磊坚持认为刘昊然不吃罐头和狗粮是因为自己没有买到合他心意的口味，于是锲而不舍地每天给他换新口味，今天是鸡肉的，勉强还可以接受吧——刘昊然想仰天长啸，谁料到他好不容易可以放开了吃结果却只能吃这些拿来喂猫猫狗狗的东西——扯远了，他听到吴磊对着电话沉默了好一会儿，最后用一种精疲力竭又息事宁人的语气说，“我现在这个状态没法接通告，更别说拍戏了，你帮我推了吧，妈那边我自己去解释。”顿了顿，又说，“姐，你明白我的。”

 

刘昊然一愣。

 

吴磊挂了电话，摸了摸他的头，看着他碗里剩下的罐头，皱了皱眉，“怎么又吃这么少？鸡肉味的也不喜欢？”又继续自言自语，“怎么这么挑食，三郎可是什么都吃，喂，你是不是就是因为挑食才这么矮？”

 

？？？？？

刘昊然刚才的心疼情绪荡然无存甚至有点想骂人。我腿短是因为品种！！不是因为挑食！！而且我腿也不短！！！我比你还高三厘米呢！老子一八五！！！

可惜他什么也骂不出来，只能故作凶狠龇牙咧嘴地对着吴磊汪汪汪地叫，吴磊看着他有点晃神，“是真的很像啊。”

 

……刘昊然一时竟然不知道该为吴磊时时刻刻想着他而高兴还是为吴磊看着一只柴天天想到他而难过。

 

然而无论如何，他算是在吴磊的生活里安营扎寨了——吴磊每天早上起床会带他去散步，刘昊然起初依然抗拒狗粮，但后来实在是耐不住饥饿，也就放下了作为人的尊严和矜持……一旦接受了这个现实，狗罐头其实也不是很难下咽，三文鱼罐头甚至有点美味，虽然他羞于承认这一点。让他接受现实的另一个原因是，吴磊家实在没有什么别的可以吃——他向往的那些，甜点啦可乐啦大鱼大肉啦，通通没有，吴磊一日三餐水煮青菜和鸡胸肉，喝黑咖啡就当饮料了。何况他努力吃吃吴磊给他准备的食物的时候，吴磊会比较欣慰——他已经为了他很难过了，他不想再让他担心。

 

他同时也发现了吴磊的很多让他惊喜不已的小秘密——比如说，吴磊电脑里有个文件夹，存满了他的电影电视资源——在刘昊然失踪的这些天里，吴磊总是对着这些视频睹物思人，唯一一个不太让刘昊然高兴的点在于，吴磊非常喜欢看唐人街探案2里护士装的那一段——这些天来他已经反反复复地重温了好多次了，他不但自己看，还搂着刘昊然陶醉地问他：“是不是很可爱？”

 

……他只想要咬人。

 

吴磊也不明白，为什么这只柴只要一看到刘昊然的女装片段，就会反复尝试伸出他的爪子去摁掉电脑屏幕，反复尝试失败后，他开始试图拿爪子去捂自己的眼睛。

 

另一件让刘昊然不高兴的事情，是吴磊不知道抽什么疯，非要给他起名叫榴莲。

 

吴磊第一次这样叫他的时候，刘昊然非常拒绝，自认凶狠地对着他大叫了几声以示拒绝，谁知那人笑得眉眼弯弯，露出他很久不曾见到的大大的卧蚕，显得格外开心，“榴莲这么喜欢自己的新名字啊，答应得这么高兴，真乖。”

 

………………

我们真的没有一点点默契吧。

刘昊然在心里默默发誓，不管以后养什么宠物，一定要管他叫枸杞，红枣也可以。

 

 

刘昊然自认跟吴磊的相处时光还算愉快，变成柴并没有他一开始觉得的那样糟糕——但他十分心疼地看到吴磊在一天天地消瘦和憔悴下去。刘昊然的失踪案没有任何进展，警方的推测已经从一开始的绑架发展到现在他可能已经遭遇不幸——刘昊然消失的无声无息，没有一点点征兆。他的圈内好友都接受了警方调查，其中也包括吴磊。

 

吴磊去警局那天，他一早等在门口，眼巴巴地好不容易等到了吴磊回家。他刚扑上去就被吴磊弯身紧紧地抱住，过了会儿有眼泪打湿了他颈侧的毛，他发现吴磊竟然在哭。

 

“你说，他要是真的不回来了怎么办啊……”吴磊哭得抽抽噎噎，那带着哭腔的声音听得刘昊然心里一颤一颤地疼，“我都还没告诉他我有多喜欢他呢……”

 

刘昊然小心翼翼地伸出舌头去舔掉吴磊脸上的眼泪，吴磊把他抱得更紧，哭的更凶了。

 

刘昊然在心里叹了口气。

 

我就在你身边啊，一直在你身边啊。

 

 

三郎最近心情很差。

 

他已经很久没见过主人了——好不容易主人有了假期，他被带回家，一进门就发现家里多了一只来路不明的短腿土狗——而且这只来路不明的矮脚怪仿佛已经完全俘获了主人的心，主人给他买最好的狗罐头，一天溜他两次，居然还让他睡在自己的床上——三郎想要尖叫，我都没有睡过主人的床！！！

 

更让三郎郁闷的是，每次他想对那只土狗表现出敌意的时候，吴磊都会第一时间赶到，“三郎，你个子大，不要欺负弟弟”——然后那只土狗就会被主人抱进房间里去，看着三郎的眼神就像一个恶毒的小三看着失宠的原配。

 

三郎很伤心，还不如不要接我回来。

 

终于有一次，在土狗又想粘着主人进浴室洗澡的时候，三郎终于忍无可忍——他这次学聪明了，三郎不是那种会在一个坑跌倒两次的金毛——他在吴磊关上浴室门的那一刻，抬爪就是一掌重重拍在土狗的脑袋上。

 

 

刘昊然被拍的眼冒金星，晕头转向，他甚至感觉到自己短暂失去了两秒的意识——恢复神志的时候他坐在吴磊房间的地板上，面前三郎目瞪口呆地看着他，他看了看自己重新变得细长的四肢和脱去毛发的皮肤——他居然就这样莫名其妙地变了回来。

 

浴室里的水声还在响，刘昊然一时有点不知所措——他是应该留下来跟吴磊解释——吴磊怕是会觉得他神经失常了，就算他相信自己，凭他对吴磊的了解，吴磊应该会羞愤致死——如果现在逃跑，吴磊就会发现榴莲（他想到这个名字的时候还是嫌弃地皱了一下眉头）不见了，他应该会很着急，也会很难过，不过那毕竟只是很短一段时间——

 

浴室里水声停了，刘昊然来不及再多做思考，他随手抓了衣柜里吴磊的衣服套上，拉开门悄无声息地走了出去。

 

 

消失了一个星期的刘昊然突然回来了。

 

他坚持说自己是压力太大，外出旅游散心了，害怕被打扰，就没有带常用的手机——这种鬼话自然没有人相信，但他坚持这个说法，再加上他毕竟是毫发无伤地回来了，于是大家渐渐地也就接受了这个说法。

 

刘昊然的第一个电话，是打给吴磊的。那时候还没有其他人知道他已经回来了，吴磊接到电话的时候以为是在做梦，接起之前甚至有点怀疑是不是绑匪终于打电话来要钱了，可是接通以后，电话那头确实是那个他日思夜想的声音，他太激动以至于忽略了刘昊然叫他不是三石而是磊磊：“……cnm刘源你去哪里了？你还好吗？你知道我……我们有多着急吗？你……”

 

刘昊然打断他：“我喜欢你。”

 

“……什么？”吴磊不可置信。

 

“我说，我喜欢你。”刘昊然声音带着笑意，却透着坚定，“就像你喜欢我一样喜欢你。”

 

 

那只陪伴吴磊度过最难熬的一个星期的柴犬榴莲莫名其妙地消失了，就像他出现的时候一样莫名其妙，毫无征兆。

吴磊确实为此难过了很长一段时间，直至后来跟刘昊然提起时都耿耿于怀：“那只柴真的很可爱，长得跟你一模一样，好像还能听懂我说话，你没机会见到他真的太可惜了。”

 

他停了停，有点惆怅的说，“希望他现在过得很好。”

 

“嗯，他现在肯定过得很好。”刘昊然搂紧了吴磊的肩膀，对趴在地上的三郎眨了眨眼睛，“我们柴彼此之间最了解了。”

 

 

三郎懒洋洋地看着他，不屑地翻了个白眼。

跟他抢主人的土狗很讨厌，土狗变成的人还是跟他抢主人，还是很讨厌。


End file.
